


无问

by DearAsteria



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAsteria/pseuds/DearAsteria
Summary: 2019.05.21赠天下有情人继兄弟年下/音乐剧演员X歌手娱乐圈AU情是真的 其他假的





	无问

00  
你问他  
为什么亲吻他的伤疤  
却又不肯带他回家

01  
他又在做梦。  
那个人喝醉了，跌跌撞撞地走进客厅。父母都不在家，隔壁卫生间传来一阵阵撕心裂肺的呕吐声，他想了半天还是没忍住，拿着热毛巾去给那个人擦脸。  
「枫枫？」他的手腕被一只大掌牢牢扣住，那个人问他「是你吗？」  
他挣不开，脉搏死死连着那个人的掌纹，莫名生出几分缱绻缠绵的错觉。  
「不是。」他听见自己说。  
可是那个人不理睬他冰冷的拒绝，一个醉汉原本就是不必讲道理的，就像孩子可以莫名得到来自陌生人的爱一样，酒精麻痹下的灵魂也有恣意放肆的借口。他被那个人钳制着拽进狭小的淋浴房，微凉的水从头顶喷洒下来。他僵着身子抵抗，却被醉酒的男人轻易止住。那个人的力气很大，眯着一双眼将他反身压在墙上，他的脸紧贴着滑腻的瓷砖，明明已经是初春了，却还能感到刺骨的寒意。男人比他略高一点，锁着他的手模模糊糊地去掏自己的性器，那里早就鼓起老大一块，像亟待释放的岩浆一般炽热滚烫。他不可避免地听到那个人的呓语，叫的是他不认识的人的名字，用思念泛滥的语调。他忽然觉得心底的某一块地方空了，世界就此蒙上白纱。  
身后人的动作仍在继续，他主动褪下内裤，伸长手臂去按窗台上的沐浴露，草草给自己做了润滑，然后撅起屁股磨蹭对方勃起的阴茎，唇齿间溢出煽情的呻吟。他的臀丰腴弹嫩，因为过度亲密的挤压泛起一波波涟漪，那个人肉眼可见地亢奋起来，一边用修长的手指戳他的后穴一边含糊着问——  
「枫枫？你怎么不说话？」  
他依旧以沉默应答，只是这次却放软了筋骨，任由那个男人将他带入欲望的漩涡。他雌伏在对方身下，玉一样洁白的身子如水蛇般舞动，明明是个处子，却无师自通，淫荡得不成样子。他尖叫，喘息，摆动他柔软纤细的腰肢去迎合那个人的横冲直撞，屁股讨好似地夹紧那根粗大的物什，忽略所有的疼痛，作出纵情交欢的姿态。他天鹅般的颈子高昂着，被身后的男人捂住嘴巴闷声操干。那个人像一匹草原上奔驰的烈马，不知疲倦地用阴茎捣他烂熟的小穴，恨不得把囊袋也挤进窄小的甬道。拍肉的啪啪声在湿气弥漫的狭隘空间内不断冲击着耳膜，他叹了口气，没有阻止那个人喷涌而出的精液射进他身体最深处。  
不知餍足的醉汉泄了精还不肯放过他，与他下体相连着走向卧房的大床，一步一顶，恶狠狠地抽插。他其实很痛，前面一直萎靡地耷拉着，也并没有从刚才的交姌中获得任何快感，可又实在舍不得放弃这来之不易的狎昵，于是不顾满室腥臊，故意凑上前，在那个人耳边呵气如兰。男人更硬了，浑身的肌肉绷出诱人的线条。他哭着笑，将对方推倒在床上，就着这姿势居高临下地献媚。他颤抖着起起落落，像大海中的一叶扁舟，沙漠里的一株杂草。那孽根生了一个略微上翘的弧度，一味顶着他前列腺厮磨，让他忍不住发出孟浪的嘤咛。廉价的吸顶灯散发着幽暗的黄光，他看着看着，便不由地痴了。男人喝了不少酒，勃起的时间很长，又是第二次，长久地不肯高潮，翻来覆去地欺辱他，用尽各种手段。夜已深，上弦月羞怯地挂在天边，他被浓浓的精液浸透了，连小肚子也微微鼓起来，狼狈的一塌糊涂。那个人咕哝着陷入沉睡，他强忍酸痛把一片狼藉收拾好，甚至还细心地擦干净那根疲软时依然尺寸惊人的驴玩意儿，这才轻手轻脚地爬回了房间。  
「我好不要脸阿。」他想，「居然上赶着和名义上的弟弟干这档子腌臢事。」  
那个男人天生多情，无时无刻不是暖洋洋的，就像太阳，可对着他的时候，又总能说出些比万丈寒冰还要伤人的话语来。  
他失眠了一宿，睁着眼躺在单人床上发呆。被子底下的躯体布满青紫色的痕迹，那个人动情时很霸道，捏他的软肉吮他的肩头，在所有能留下印记的地方留下了暧昧的，残忍的红痕。他趁着无人打扰的清晨，趔趄着起身去冲澡，水声嘈杂，掩盖了男人开门的动静。直到听见轻佻的口哨声他才讶异地回头，那个人正吊儿郎当地揣着裤兜打量他。  
「对不住。尿急。」男人这样说道。  
他慌忙扯开浴巾遮住自己红肿外翻的后穴和被勒出淤青的脚踝，却无法遮掩因胀痛而凸起的乳头和艳得滴血的唇瓣。他的锁骨上有三个牙印，整个人都透露出被狠狠疼爱和浇灌过的气息。男人旁若无人地解开裤头放水，洗完手也不急着走，慢条斯理地朝着淋浴间的方向吐了一个口香糖泡泡。  
「和谁鬼混去了，玩儿得这么开？」  
说话人的脸隐在氤氲的水汽后，显得模糊而虚幻，可声线却又那样清晰，铿锵有力地敲打在他心上。  
「果真是我荒唐。只当它一夜春梦，现在该醒了罢。」他不禁垂下嘴角。

云落了泪，马瘸了腿。这汪梦境轰然坍塌，房屋飞到天上，月亮滚去地下。他皱着眉环抱住自己，这个空间恍若没有出口，誓要将他永生囚禁，雪藏。

02  
「阿云嘎！喂！醒醒！」林臻豪无奈地拍打自家艺人的脑袋，「快到片场了！起来补妆。」  
保姆车的后座上团着一个身高腿长的男人，他整个头蒙在牛仔外套里，也看不清到底是不是醒着，经纪人在前面气急败坏地催促，他却置若罔闻，过了好半天才慢吞吞直起身来，表情仍旧迷迷糊糊的，看上去十分不在状态。林臻豪瞥了一眼这人挂着泪的睫毛，烦躁道「每次睡着都做噩梦，醒来就是这副德行。差不多得了阿，你看看你自己，是待会儿就要试镜的男演员该有的样子吗？」  
教训人的那位一脸恨铁不成钢的阴郁，被教训的那位却没什么自觉，只乖顺地低着头，将这些犀利言辞照单全收。随车的化妆师有些尴尬，拿着小镜子凑过来打圆场，嘴上说着「林哥我给他上点粉底就好了不碍事儿」，心里却暗暗咒骂阿云嘎不红不紫还不让人省心。  
林臻豪是ET娱乐最炙手可热的艺人经纪，十年来，经他手捧红的演员和歌手不计其数，更不乏影帝、歌后之流。阿云嘎刚签约那会儿，老板和一众高层都相中他俊美无双的外表，在他身上压了大赌注，选秀、综艺不要命地接，指望他能依靠歌喉和脸蛋在娱乐圈一炮而红。可惜机关算尽却唯独没算准阿云嘎的脾性，他是个犟骨头，冷心冷情，但凡是出席那种看破不说破的灰色社交场合，他都能凭本事把安排好的事情搅黄。次数多了，圈内的大佬他挨个儿得罪了个遍，演艺界就这么一亩三分地，一来二去口耳相传，谁都晓得ET旗下的阿云嘎是块出了名的臭石头，渐渐也没人愿意再热脸贴冷屁股了。林臻豪私底下没少给阿云嘎上课，从一开始好言好语地规劝到后来干脆拉下脸来威胁，都不管用。阿云嘎是软硬不吃的主儿，一门心思唱歌，别的一律不管，没通告的时候就歇在家里写歌编曲，没钱赚甚至不介意去接小商演驻唱，总之混得相当一言难尽。林臻豪的收入倒不至于真的全靠着阿云嘎，但说到底当年是他自告奋勇要打造什么劳什子巨星的，如今一肚子如意算盘一个也没打响，难免气闷。五年的经济约还剩七个月就要到期，他给阿云嘎下了最后通牒，要是这半年再激不起水花，就没有任何续约的必要了。  
「今天的活儿是我用私人关系给你弄来的，姜导难得肯启用跨界艺人来演原创剧本，虽说是小制作电影，但你抓住机会好好表现，人气一定会提升。」  
林臻豪对不听话的艺人向来没好气，不能怪他暴躁，实在是这帮孩子太难驯。  
「我不会演戏。」  
阿云嘎说话硬邦邦的，颇具傲慢感，不知道的还以为是什么一线咖做作的自谦之词。林臻豪气到头掉，他抖着手点了根烟，深吸一口然后全吐在那人脸上，后者皱皱眉，呛到了也不肯示弱，等到实在憋不住，才闷闷地咳嗽几声。阿云嘎是异乡人，纯少数民族血统，五官生得十分精巧，尤其是鼻梁，挺拔耸立，既不突兀，又藏着风骨，实在是俊俏。一双点漆似的黑瞳圆溜溜的，自下往上望着人的时候像两颗裹着糖霜的冰草莓，又甜又凉，叫人想咬也不敢咬。他前几日因为外地的一个拼盘演唱会忙了四十八小时没合眼，方才在颠簸的路上只稍稍眯了一会儿，此刻还困着，又无端受人一顿指摘，不由地有些泄气。他人很瘦，弯着脖子时，颈椎的骨头将薄薄一层皮肤顶出一个生硬的弧度，好似高贵的鸟儿折了颈，平白染上几分孤勇与悲凉。林臻豪叹一口浊气，他何尝不知道阿云嘎这张脸会招来多少横祸，这几年他明里暗里挡了数不清的邀约，自认已经仁至义尽。去年年初，惠星传媒内部洗牌整合，史书敬上任总裁，此人对阿云嘎早有预谋，只苦于没有机会，上马之后立即托人传话，要和阿云嘎单独见面吃饭，为达目的甚至不惜以跨国品牌的代言合约作为筹码。林臻豪也犹豫过，可一整年奢侈品代言合约的商业价值到底是战胜了所谓的道德底线，他扯了个谎，把阿云嘎送进了事先预定好的餐厅包厢。史总人至中年，色胆包天，后来也不知用了什么下作手段，竟逼得阿云嘎在酒店卧房和他打得不可开交，甚至被对方用花瓶砸破了头，血流如注，差点儿没厥过去。事情是彻底搅浑了，惠星花费不少精力才压下各路媒体的声音，史总放出狠话，谁要是敢对接阿云嘎的团队，立刻叫他混不下去。林臻豪自然没有好果子吃，出事之后，他到哪儿都吃闭门羹，哪怕陪着笑脸装孙子也讨不到一丁点资源。偏偏阿云嘎还是那副水都泼不进的态度，他有苦难言，四处求爹爹告奶奶，好不容易在一个熟人组的饭局上和姜程导演套上近乎，给安排了个可有可无的小角色在大荧幕上露露脸。

片场在郊外，是政府出资新建的一个民国风格影视基地，保姆车驶进地下停车库，化妆师争分夺秒地做最后润色，阿云嘎的刘海被梳上去，用定型喷雾固定住，露出饱满圆润的额头，怕看上去气色太差，化妆师又在他嘴上补了点淡粉色的唇膏。林臻豪从口袋里掏出一对Givenchy的耳钉丢到阿云嘎怀里，果断地吩咐他「带上。」  
「我又不是什么小年轻…」  
「闭嘴。姜导很喜欢这个设计师，投其所好总归不会错。上周发给你的剧本背了没有？今天可能会试结尾的一个片段。」  
「背过了。」阿云嘎演戏天赋不高，但该下功夫的地方一定不会马虎，「和我有对手戏的演员今天也来试镜？」  
「嗯。他的角色比较重要，应该已经到了。说来也是个跨界艺人，本职是音乐剧演员。」  
「音乐剧演员？」  
「干嘛？你还认识音乐剧演员阿？」  
「不会这么…」  
阿云嘎一脸欲言又止的纠结，林臻豪懒得搭理他，抬手看了看手表，示意他下车上楼。

姜程是那种宁愿十年磨一剑的导演，把作品质量看得比什么都重，一般不听人推荐，只靠自己的眼光选角。林臻豪明白，能有这次试镜机会已属不易，他让阿云嘎在等候室里对着墙练练口齿，以免待会儿一紧张就嘴瓢。在他们之前试镜的一组新人竞争的是男二的位置，因为情节复杂，耽搁了一些时间，阿云嘎一杯咖啡喝完，厕所上了两回，工作助理才悠悠地开门走出来喊他们进去。  
姜程坐在房间里喝雨前龙井，满屋子都是清冽的茶香，阿云嘎径直走到人家面前站定，特洒脱地伸手介绍自己，他讲得一板一眼，字儿都像豆子似的倒出来，也没个起承转合，看得一旁的林臻豪直流冷汗。姜程是只老狐狸，形形色色的妖魔鬼怪见多了，倒还真吃这一套。他把鼻梁上的散光镜摘了，盯着对方耳垂上的饰品看了两眼，然后意味深长地笑笑，也没多客气，直接让助理把划了荧光笔的那部分剧本递给阿云嘎。  
「一会儿就演最后一幕。没什么新鲜的，无非是生离死别的戏码，情绪需要大开大合。你先酝酿着，演你弟弟的马上就到。」他说。

这片子是个民国戏，讲家国情怀的，为了不落入俗套，加入了一些副线人物的命运故事在里头。阿云嘎试镜的角色叫沈清阳，典型的富家公子哥，家族三代干实业，什么人的生意都做，不拘形式。沈清阳是沈家长子，下面还有个比他小三岁的弟弟，叫沈清轩，自小就爱行侠仗义，还未成年就入了党，成为一名刀口舔血的革命特务。两兄弟的价值观大相径庭，渐渐背道而驰，最后的最后，沈清阳终于愿意为民族大业勇敢一次，却因此得罪了日本人，被下毒暗杀。沈清轩在哥哥弥留之际赶回家来，和他做了最沉痛的告别。

阿云嘎冷静的性格决定了他很少有大悲大喜的时候，所以沉浸了好一会儿才慢慢找到角色的感受。他老老实实地准备了快十分钟，外面有人推门进来了，是一个中年女性领着一个全副武装的男艺人。阿云嘎从看到那人的第一秒起就开始坐立不安，等人走近了，林臻豪拉着他和对方互通姓名。来人摘掉脸上的口罩和墨镜，上下审视了阿云嘎足足有一分钟，然后扯出一个痞痞的笑，道「你好，我是郑云龙。」

 

03  
几乎没有人知道阿云嘎和郑云龙是兄弟，在一个家里长大却没有血缘关系的亲兄弟。阿云嘎的父母走得早，他自小生活在福利院。郑云龙双亲皆从艺，千禧年前后跟着地方艺术团在全国范围内做慈善巡演，内蒙是最后一站。说来奇妙，郑母游过这么多城市，在这么多孩子中一眼就看见了阿云嘎。那是个瘦弱的男孩儿，话少又内向，经常受大孩子的欺负，却从不哭闹告状，只靠自己反抗，实在敌不过便咬牙承受。郑母瞧他一张小脸白净纯真，眸子里却藏着许多细碎的痛楚和倔强，一下子就心软了。她上前安慰地抱了抱阿云嘎，问他要不要跟自己回家，小孩儿有些犹疑，但还是被对方充满母性的善意感化，踌躇着点了点头。郑母留在内蒙办好一系列复杂的领养手续，在初春将至时将阿云嘎带回了青岛的家。  
郑云龙和这个哥哥谈不上好或不好，他初中那会儿正值叛逆期，回家和父母都沟通得不多，更遑论是和一个领养来的兄长。阿云嘎来青岛之后做了郑云龙的同班同学，他是插班生，成绩很不好，汉语水平又糟糕，在偌大一个学校里既没朋友也没伙伴。同学们过了最初的新鲜劲儿，对他渐渐不再关注，偶尔有人问起内蒙来的男生，记性差的还得想好一阵儿才能把他的脸和名字对应起来。阿云嘎懂事早，为人处事非常成熟，他对郑云龙的父母常怀感恩之心，平时放学或者休息在家，只要作业写完就会帮着做家务，擦擦桌子洗洗碗什么的，对比之下就显得真正的亲儿子特混蛋。郑云龙看不惯这个便宜哥哥像小白兔一样乖顺，背地里老拿些混话来故意激人家。他在试探，他总觉得阿云嘎不是个逆来顺受的主儿，这个人身上有草原的味道，哪怕身处繁华的城市中心，也兀自透出一股苍劲和悠远的力量。

其实郑家这位小少爷倒不算坏孩子，只不过是喜欢有趣的人和事罢了，他极不愿意把时间浪费在无聊的地方，比如跟名义上的哥哥建立感情之类的。郑父退居二线之后一直从事人民教师的工作，教育起学生来很有一套，对付自己儿子却没什么手段。他有意无意地让兄弟两个一起写作业、上下学，郑云龙反正是不服管的，出了家门转头就把人家甩在身后，一溜烟儿骑车走了。可妙就妙在阿云嘎丝毫不受影响，内蒙乖乖孩时刻谨记家长的吩咐，每到放学就抱着书包在篮球场边等弟弟一起回家。校队一帮球员一开始都不认识他，他又不主动说话，只会坐在花坛边上愣愣地等人，后来时间久了，有几个胆大的就去问郑云龙，你这哥哥怎么回事？打发也打发不走。小少爷一脸嫌弃，烦躁地摆摆手，让他们别多管闲事。

得了郑云龙这句话，那些校队的同学也不敢多事了，再遇到阿云嘎，连招呼都不去打，只当他不存在。只是这不管闲事也有不管闲事的坏处。有一回青岛市中小学组织了个篮球比赛，为了集训，校队特地请来专业的教练给学生们培训，每天放学在室内体育场上两个小时体能拓展课。阿云嘎不知道这件事，继续傻乎乎等在操场边。一天两天，原本一起回家的计划因为他找不到郑云龙而搁浅。可游牧民族天生就有韧劲儿，几天等不到人，他放学时便壮着胆子跟在郑云龙屁股后面走，小郑不胜其扰，随口噎他「我去跟女朋友约会你跟着干什么」，不知情为何物的阿云嘎呆了半晌，结结巴巴地摇着手劝他这个山东弟弟不要早恋，否则很影响学习。郑云龙嗤笑一声，丢下一句「你愿意等就还去操场等着吧！我可不保证几时回来」，就大摇大摆头也不回地遁了。

阿云嘎压根儿没听出他话里的敷衍，老实巴交地守在约定好的地方。眼瞧着俩小时过去了，天光全然暗下去，除了路灯淅淅沥沥的微光，整个校园都被暮色笼罩。门卫打着手电筒来巡查，发现有人还没回家，赶忙热心地将这名留守同学送去车站。阿云嘎不情不愿地上了回家的公交车，一步三回头地望向通往学校大门的丁字路口，神情颓丧得像背叛了几十年的好兄弟。而那头的郑云龙一上球场就把阿云嘎忘了个精光，他酣畅淋漓地训练完，又跟教练和队员一道吃了烤蛤蜊才回家，因为前后耽搁了不少时间，到家已经九点多了。郑父郑母正巧去北京参加座谈会，没人管，他心情颇好地哼着小歌进门，噼里啪啦把墙上的开关全部摁开。客厅一瞬间亮如白昼，有限空间内的事物一目了然，所有视线可及的区域都空着，没有人在家。他这才迟钝地反应过来，那个笨蛋哥哥搞不好真的还在学校里等他一起回来。到底是半大的孩子，父母不在身边，又是晚上，想到种种可能性，郑云龙便不由地心慌。阿云嘎平时很少出门逛，来了青岛很久却还是人生地不熟的，性格又很好骗，他怕这人真被忽悠了，慌里慌张拿起钥匙打算出门找。出了小区门才忽然后知后觉地发现自己根本不了解阿云嘎，也不知道那人可能会去哪里。一筹莫展之际，被惦记着的失踪少年垂头丧气地从红绿灯处拐弯过来了，脚上还在踢小石子，那架势，像是有什么滔天的郁闷不能疏解似的。郑云龙飞奔过去拦住他，劈头盖脸就是一通嚷嚷。  
「你去哪儿野了？这么晚才回来！」  
阿云嘎一惊，手下意识地去拉对方衣角，「小龙，你回来啦？我还以为你约会…」  
「约屁会！」郑云龙也顾不上反驳小龙这种有损气度的称呼了，「你让我说你什么好？随口胡诌的你也信！笨死算了！」  
「阿？」阿云嘎没能把小脾气藏好，垮下去的肩膀偷偷泄露出主人的情绪。他有点生气地控诉，「你怎么骗人呀？你怎么骗我。」  
郑云龙很无语，都几岁的人了，居然还会不假思索地相信这么明显的鬼话。  
「行了行了。我错了还不行吗？你可千万别告诉爸妈阿，我不是故意的，就是一时…」  
他话还没说完，就被阿云嘎愤怒的眼神吓得又闭上了嘴。  
「我才不会告诉阿姨叔叔呢！我哪有那么坏！但是你怎么能骗我呀…」  
蒙族男孩的汉语不怎么地，相同的话在两分钟之内反反复复强调了三次，搞得郑云龙真真觉得愧对了他。小少爷没心没肺惯了，又是从来不会哄人的，这会儿束手束脚地站在街边，陷入了如何求得一个人原谅的迷思。阿云嘎闷闷地看了郑云龙好几眼，见这人无话可说，便果断地独自朝家的方向走去。他在风头里傻坐着吹了几个小时，结结实实地挨了冻，此刻边走边打喷嚏，捂着嘴发出阿秋阿秋的声响，可怜巴巴的。郑云龙也不知中了什么邪，莫名地想要耍点小聪明来逗他开心，却又自觉拉不下脸面，于是自暴自弃地挠挠头，和他的继兄一前一后别别扭扭地回了家。

从那以后阿云嘎就再不去缠着这个弟弟了，他虽实诚，却不愚笨，相反的，他尤为敏感。从小到大，一个无父无母的孩子经受过太多的恶意，受了伤吃了痛，除了躲回自己的小壳以外，别无他法。他能感觉到郑云龙对他的态度，不是讨厌更不是喜欢，只是单纯的冷淡，不愿同他一起玩而已。既然如此，他也无意勉强。阿云嘎潜意识里有些讨好型人格，对施予自己恩惠的人会不自觉地听从和付出，领养他的人很少在家，他就只能把这份感激转移到他们唯一的儿子身上，可惜对方并不稀罕，他只得作罢。  
郑云龙倒真是冤枉，他一个山东男子，骨子里的自尊心太强，做不出唧唧歪歪的浪漫事来，所以一直没能和阿云嘎破冰。他有心要主动缓和彼此之间的隔阂，却每每被自己打的腹稿肉麻到退缩。关系就这样不咸不淡维持了一年多，名义上的两兄弟也算是相安无事相敬如冰，直到阿云嘎因体质太弱三天两头咳嗽，还发展成肺炎入了院。那段时间课业不重，郑云龙照母亲的嘱托，每天下学之后给哥哥送作业本和晚餐。阿云嘎病怏怏的，吃也吃不了多少，瘦得肋骨突起，明明身体不舒服得很，却还记着要把自己吃饭的碗筷洗完擦干再还给郑云龙。小少爷一向活得潇洒自如，看不得有人这样艰辛，他强迫阿云嘎吃完饭躺在床上歇息，不许他动来动去，甚至连吃个苹果也削了皮喂到人嘴边。阿云嘎红着脸躲避，这么多年培养出来的周全忽然没有了用武之地，只好一退再退，一败又败。他身无长物，只有不断地说谢谢来表达情感，郑云龙被他弄得怪不好意思的，坏声坏气地警告他不准再提感谢的话，否则莫怪自己拳头伺候。  
阿云嘎一病病了整整两周，出院的时候对郑云龙已全然不是住院前的态度了。郑云龙是面冷心热的人，他看得分明。这段日子，他从这个人身上汲取了很多很多暖意，比他一辈子接受的好意加起来都要多，都要珍贵。

他将这些带着温度的曾经妥善收藏起来。人生那么长，总会有冷得坚持不下去的时候。等到了那时候，他必是盼望着这世上还有什么东西能让他暖一暖的。

04  
试戏还算成功，姜程没说那些回去等消息的官话，直接就敲定了各自的角色。林臻豪争分夺秒地和主创团队社交，阿云嘎听得烦闷，躲到走廊里偷个清闲。他前脚刚出试镜室，后脚郑云龙就跟着他一起出去了。  
阿云嘎站在窗边，点了根烟夹在指尖。他很少抽烟，也没有多大的烟瘾，更多时候只是依赖一根烟的时间来沉思和放空。  
「咳。」郑云龙慢慢走近，在他身后不自然地清了清嗓子，「借个火。」  
正在发呆的男人闻声回头，似是没想到对方会说这句话，怔愣了片刻才手忙脚乱地拿西装口袋里打火机。他的烟从指缝滑落，被郑云龙眼疾手快地夹住了。那个人粗糙生茧的指腹划过他手背，留下无法忽略的触觉残余。阿云嘎在没人看得见的地方悄悄握了握拳，又很快松开，然后护着火苗凑上前为对方点烟。  
「正巧碰见了，就当面跟你说吧。」郑云龙半个身体撑在窗台上，一条腿微曲着，「我那表姐你还记得吗？舅舅家的女儿，小菲。她月底结婚，妈妈让我们俩都回去参加婚宴，你的请帖在我这里，下次带来给你。」  
「好。」  
阿云嘎答应得干脆，郑云龙忍不住侧目去瞧他，这么多年过去了，这人还是瘦，瘦得叫人远远一望便不由心惊。  
「你确定不用和经纪人确认一下有没有档期吗？」  
「不用。我已经一年半没…。」他话讲到一半，便十分懊恼地住了口，好像在怪罪自己不该透露太多。好久不见的旧人，上来就把自己的可怜境遇全盘托出，太示弱太撒娇了，他是不配做这样的事的。  
「你…」郑云龙用探究的目光看他，沉默了许久才继续道「那些个歪门邪道终归是不长久的。你…保护好自己。」  
阿云嘎没应，安安静静地等对方吸完一只烟，然后毫不留恋地背对着他离开。一直到郑云龙的身影消失在走廊的另一边他才毫无顾忌地放声呼了几口气，他脸上的表情很难看，唇抖得不像话，脆弱得像只一碰就会碎的玻璃花瓶。

他知道郑云龙在误会什么，可他不想解释。  
「反正我在他心里就是那样的人。那些事是不是真的又有什么分别呢？」他很悲观地想。

阿云嘎第一次被郑云龙有意疏远，是在十八岁那年。和一切能猜到结尾的烂俗故事情节一样，阿云嘎喜欢郑云龙，无法自拔地喜欢。动心发生在无数个记得起记不起的平常瞬间，那个人打球时喷张的肌肉，吃到妈妈做的菜时满足的笑容，倚在单车上等他一起上学时困倦又温柔的侧颜，偶尔和他开些恶作剧的玩笑，在看到他窘迫模样的时候又恰到好处地过来拥抱，那个人不愿意握笔但握着摩托车手把却又显得格外合适的大手，发起床气时不耐烦的语气，宽阔得让人立刻生出安全感的肩膀，比常人温度高几分的掌心。明明对他总是不说好话但实际上却比任何人对他都更加关心的那个男人，郑云龙。被命运偏爱的少年总是意气风发的，在运动场上，在课堂上，做擅长的事也好，不擅长的事也罢，他都有种目空一切的游刃有余，即使惹了麻烦也不会气急败坏，只是很有担当地扛起解决问题的责任。也许会暴躁，也许会郁闷，但一切情绪在他脸上都那样生动，带着鲜活的朝气。太阳照着他，他便也成了太阳本身。

阿云嘎人生中的第一次心动来得波涛汹涌。少年人的爱与欲念多半是分不开的，渐渐地，他学会了默默观察郑云龙的一举一动，甚至会梦见那个人把自己压在身下，狂放而粗暴地操干。他在梦里难耐地呻吟，醒来裤子便湿掉一大片。郑云龙待他，就如同对待每一个好友一样，体贴包容，可他不满足，他疯了似地想要和郑云龙做更加亲密的事，接吻、牵手、或者做爱，什么都好。他本来是个不敢有一丁点奢望的人，因为郑云龙，才有了不该有的贪念和痴心。更要命的是，他根本不会隐藏自己的欲望，他看爱人的眼神总是热烈的，赤裸的。郑云龙在这一点上并不迟钝，他很快开始下意识地躲避他，停留在他身上的目光也总带着几分难以言喻的审视，平时说话有意无意都要搬出兄弟的身份，甚至在看电视剧的时候借着情节告诉他，自己虽不歧视同性恋，但的确不能接受被同性喜欢。

他恋得很苦，很深，想全身而退几乎是不可能的了，事实上他也并不想退。他和郑云龙上过床，另一个当事人估计到今天还不晓得这档子破事。他听郑云龙在半梦半醒间一声声唤旁人的名字，连喊痛都不能，只一味咬着舌尖忍下所有苦涩，为自己讨了一个毕生难忘的生日礼物。

05  
阿云嘎在电影里的戏份比较少，基本上进剧组集中拍摄两三天就能杀青。林臻豪凭借出众的公关能力，在进组拍戏的这段短短的时间内为自己的艺人成功谈下了一笔新生意。

一个大型户外群星综艺节目。主持人团队是现在炙手可热的流量小生们，与阿云嘎一场的还有同组的郑云龙和其他几个电影演员，每个人都有要宣传的戏。阿云嘎没料到电影拍完，后续还能和郑云龙有合作，所以没怎么犹豫就接下了这活儿。他拿到台本大致扫了几眼，发现有很多游戏环节，什么你画我猜，传声筒之类的，输的人要接受惩罚。他头大地看着一个个游戏的简介，不禁担忧起自己的业务能力来。

事实证明他是对的，一个外乡人的汉语再好也好不到哪儿去，娇滴滴的女演员在对面连跳带蹦，笔划到崩溃，他却还是无法猜出对方的意思，一轮十个四字成语，他半蒙半猜只答对了三个，是所有人当中成绩最差的。郑云龙偷偷隐在人堆里笑，他这个哥哥学中文很努力，却实在敌不过记性差，背过的词语只要一阵子不用，转眼便忘得一干二净。  
主持人拉着阿云嘎CUE流程，让他伸手在暗箱里盲摸一个纸条，好决定到底用什么方式惩罚。他顺着对方的意思拿了一张蓝色纸条出来，展开一看，三魂七魄差点散了小半，上面写着「选一位嘉宾玩pocky游戏」。  
他和在场的演员都是只有半面之缘的陌生人，女演员自然是不能选的，男演员他也不熟悉。他有些为难地捏了捏纸条，问主持人能不能换一个惩罚，主持人调侃他太害羞，边上一群人都看热闹似地起哄，他无奈，只好妥协。直接选人未免指向性太明确，阿云嘎背对着众人把纸条揉成小团抛出去，准备谁接到就和谁一起完成这个任务。他发誓他丢的时候没有任何刻意的想法，但纸团真的就好死不死落在郑云龙脚边。郑云龙弯腰把东西捡起来，似笑非笑地盯着他看，他蓦然觉得难堪，又有些难言的委屈，明明清清白白，却好像一肚子肮脏心思被戳穿了一样。  
「不好意思，我有点不舒服，先休息一下再录可以吗？」  
阿云嘎回避所有人的视线，求饶似地看向站在镜头外的经纪人。林臻豪使了个眼色给他，警告他别作妖，面色十分不愉。他定定地立在原地，只觉世间万事皆如此荒唐。郑云龙见他和经纪人僵持不下，便敛眸若有所思地笑笑，沉吟了半晌，才终于出声替他解围。  
「玩儿呗。愿赌服输，可别输不起阿。」  
阿云嘎用余光去扫郑云龙，这个男人情商高得滴水不漏，惯会四两拨千斤地打破僵局，即使时至今日也依旧让他不得不爱。  
主持人看气氛缓和，见缝插针地拿来道具，笑嘻嘻让阿云嘎抽一根饼干。工作人员手里举着一盒抹茶味的pocky，阿云嘎心一横，忍住羞耻随手拿了一条。  
一根pocky没有多长，两个人从两头吃，要求最后剩余的部分不能长于一厘米。郑云龙撸了把头发，几步跨到阿云嘎跟前站好，见对方没有开始的意思，便半开玩笑地催促。阿云嘎缓慢地抬起手，将浅绿色的长条形饼干咬在嘴里，然后靠近眼前的男人。他们离得很近，近到能清楚地闻到彼此的呼吸。阿云嘎已经太久没有和别人这样气息纠缠，很不适应地往后仰了仰头。郑云龙察觉他的动作，立刻欺身上前拉近了距离，他的大手按在阿云嘎肩上，侧着头凑近对方的脸。这举动太过暧昧，像是亲吻的前奏，又好似情人的密语，周围的人一窝蜂地哄笑，室外音响设备因为过高的音频荷载发出尖锐的啸叫，郑云龙在一片喧闹中含住那根pocky的另一端，他仿佛完全不需要酝酿，也完全不需要做心理建设，利落地就开始了游戏。阿云嘎动也不敢动，任对方一路咬得飞快，那人没给他过多的时间反应就已经来到了他眼前两厘米处，他屏住呼吸，连吞咽口水都变得加倍困难。郑云龙的五官好似一下放大了三百倍，那俊朗的鼻子和明亮的眸都涌入他的视线，占据他当时当刻全部的灵魂。郑云龙用力叼住嘴里的一小截饼干，用舌头卷着往自己这里嗦，阿云嘎只觉得浑身的经络都扭打在一处，面上不禁露出凄然又羞愤的神色。他松了牙关，投降似地让对方抢走了舌尖的最后一丝甜。郑云龙索性一口吞下了最后一小块pocky，举手示意主持人任务完成。他做完游戏之后立刻退回了原来站的位置，周遭的空气又凉下来，阿云嘎用紧张到冰冷的手背捂住自己的颧骨，那里悄悄爬上了几缕不为人知的潮红。

说来可笑，连双方经纪人都不知道他们之间这层兄弟关系，粉丝们却有理有据地称他们为pockybrother。节目播出之后，各式各样的截图动图和视频片段在网络上满天飞，阿云嘎和郑云龙这两个名字因为一个打擦边球的综艺游戏，奇异地被绑在了一起。阿云嘎没告诉任何人，他其实暗地里存了一张网友处理过的截图，画面中他的眼有些迷蒙，嘴唇轻启，郑云龙低着头与他呼吸相闻，似吻非吻，两人中间的那根pocky被毫无痕迹地抹去了。一切的一切都那么真实，看上去既不合理又合理。他实在爱极了这张图片，因为镜头定格下的他和他，发丝在接吻。

06  
阿云嘎早年参加过几个杂七杂八的选秀节目，积攒了一点人气，上过综艺之后突然又小火了一把。年末各个品牌都在筹办时尚盛典，他因为姜程的引荐也受邀参加了一些社交场合。  
出席由惠星冠名的一年一度的慈善晚宴的那天，林臻豪难得有些坐立难安，他吃尽了史书敬的苦头，不想在这么重要的场合再与这个瘟神老爷狭路相逢。可惜事与愿违，阿云嘎穿着剪裁精良的白西装走进宴会厅的第一刻，史书敬就看到了他。  
郑云龙作为某腕表品牌的代言人也收到了惠星寄来的请帖，他原本不愿意来这些宴会场合，但碍于品牌方要求，不得不现身。没想法这一来，就闯了祸。

史书敬其人，郑云龙是早有耳闻的。这人在圈中臭名昭著，手段毒辣且极为好色，不知有多少美貌的男男女女爬上过他的床，又有多少人被他抛弃之后再也无法重打翻身仗，最近一次听闻他的消息，还是因为阿云嘎。郑云龙和阿云嘎差不多同一个时间出道，两人在不同的业务领域，又分别签了南北两家不同的经纪公司，平时工作鲜有交集。郑云龙高中起就知道阿云嘎的性向，甚至还撞见过对方带着满身欢爱的痕迹洗澡的样子，虽说有些别扭，但从来没有对阿云嘎抱有什么轻视的看法。直到听见经纪人和助理在议论史书敬新包的小明星叫阿云嘎，他才恍然意识到，那个孑然一身从草原来到海边的男孩，可能和他认为的完全不一样。  
史书敬年过五十，有些发福，鼻梁上架着一副金丝边眼镜，很是文质彬彬，让人猜不透他光鲜的衣冠下包藏怎样的祸心。郑云龙例行公事地向他敬了酒，酒过三巡，对方有些心不在焉，目光频频飘向宴会厅西南角的小圆桌。郑云龙顺着看过去，神色复杂地收回视线。他又客套了几句，飞也似地逃离了史书敬身边。

阿云嘎一个晚上第三次被身后灼热的注视逼得不得不回头，史书敬火辣辣地盯着他，眼睛里的势在必得穿过厚厚的镜片直射到他身上，让他避之不及。他不动声色往林臻豪身后靠了靠，后者捧着酒杯圆滑老道地伸手将他搂到身前。史书敬很快又被人围在中间吹捧寒暄，里三层外三层的明星大腕们阻隔了那人蟒蛇般的凝视，阿云嘎疲惫地皱皱眉，他有点神经衰弱，这会儿太阳穴一跳一跳地痛，可也谨记着不能失态，于是眼观鼻鼻观心地跟在林臻豪旁边，做一个最标准的木头美人。

郑云龙在人堆里逛了一圈，吃了点牛肉喝了点啤酒，和媒体们拍了大大小小几百张合照和单人照，才终于得空去上个厕所。他有些犯烟瘾，于是躲进后院的小花园吞云吐雾，花园是有人精心养护的，密密麻麻种了许多种类的蔷薇和灌木，郑云龙没个正形地赖在没有月光的树荫底下，享受这偷来的半日闲。可惜来之不易的宁静很快就被打破了，史书敬和秘书交谈着走过来，他们似乎没瞧见树底下有人，各自点了根雪茄便开始说公司的事。郑云龙停在杠头上，走也不是留也不是。他原本是不爱听墙角的，可鬼使神差地，此刻竟想听听史书敬究竟在说些什么，他对惠星并没有兴趣，但却有种说不上来的预感，觉得对方会抖搂出什么不得了的秘密。  
史书敬很会说话，吩咐手底下的人做事也吩咐地细致到位，不留一丝把柄，郑云龙听他迂回曲折的话术听得烦不胜烦，打算从偏门溜回会客厅去，熟料半步还没迈出去，身后就响起他熟悉的名字。  
「那个阿云嘎…」秘书小心翼翼地问，「您看还要不要我再去找他经纪人对接一下？」  
「哼。」史书敬从鼻腔中发出不屑的嗤笑，「年纪轻轻的气性倒不小。你别多事，这个人，我亲自来收拾。」  
秘书忙点头附和，「是是是。史总看上他是他的福分，前两年他抵死不从还把您打伤了，您封杀他这么久，也算是小惩大戒过了。林臻豪是个聪明的，不会再让他惹怒您了。否则他的星途就算是彻底毁了。」  
史书敬想起旧事，脸色不由阴沉下来，他掐灭雪茄，压着嗓子说「上回的事你要吸取教训，下药是几十年前的烂招了，这回放机灵点。这小婊子是个尤物，就连发起狠来也美得让人心痒痒。烈是烈了点，但带劲。」  
秘书还在低头哈腰地阿谀奉承，郑云龙却已经听不进任何一个字了。他从前一直以为阿云嘎和史书敬是情人和金主的关系，前段时间看阿云嘎工作安排得少，曝光度很低，还猜测是不是史书敬不乐意让他抛头露脸，现在看来所有都是他想错了。他没由来地回想起阿云嘎少年时期对他满腔热血的样子，那个人总用小鹿一样的眼睛偷偷看他，被发现了就装作若无其事地回过头去，其实耳朵尖都已经红透了，数目不多的零花钱都用来给他买各种各样的惊喜礼物，什么篮球鞋，游戏机，甚至数年如一日地算着时间温好牛奶等他起床。他从来没有被男生这样示好过，只有不知所措地躲避，再面无表情地拒绝。十八岁的郑云龙忘了问自己，有没有习惯于阿云嘎的存在、陪伴、温柔和爱。他忘了问自己，在看见对方满身吻痕的时候，究竟是气他淫荡，还是恨和他上床的不是自己。  
郑云龙的脑子一团乱麻，不知名的情绪从四面八方涌过来，愤怒占了最上风。他从黑暗中走出来，走向仍然在津津有味盘算如何让阿云嘎落网的史书敬，从背后一拳将人捶倒在地。秘书被突如其来的乱状吓坏了，拿着手机准备报警。气红了眼的郑云龙根本不作理会，他扬扬手里的手机，道「刚才二位说的话我可都一字不落地录下来了，真要报警，我看谁先落网。」  
这当然是撒谎的，他没这么多心眼来对付这帮黑心眼的商人，但只要想到阿云嘎经受的苦难，他就觉得一口恶气憋在胸口，不吐不快。  
史书敬踉跄着爬起来，跌跌撞撞地推搡自己的秘书，示意对方去找保安。郑云龙脱了西装，解开领口的纽扣，上去就是一脚踹在史书敬睾丸上，那人吃痛，怪叫一声捂住下体，气急败坏地问他「你是什么东西！也敢为阿云嘎出头？怎么？你也看上这骚货了？」  
「老秃头。你是不是真的想死？」  
这头的骚动已经引起不少人的注意，门口的警卫拿着对讲机往这里跑，郑云龙拽着史书敬的头发逼他抬起头来，那张憔悴肥胖的脸上满是污渍和秽物。  
「你不配叫他的名字。」

07  
阿云嘎听外面有人喊史书敬被打了，心中惊疑不定，今日到场的各位都多多少少受着惠星的照拂，没想到会有人如此冲动行事。他跟在经纪人身后去小花园看个究竟，却看到了人群中高高大大鹤立鸡群的郑云龙。他惊讶地瞪大眼睛，焦急地去问林臻豪「是郑云龙打他了？」  
「看样子是咯。你这么激动干嘛？少多管闲事阿！」  
阿云嘎匆匆挤进人堆里，把林臻豪的呼喊抛在脑后，他从缝隙中挤到漩涡中心，几乎没过脑子，手就先一步动了。  
「你干嘛打架呀？」他问得自然又妥帖，好像郑云龙是他放在心尖上的家里人，「有没有伤到哪里？」  
「没有。你…」  
阿云嘎眼里闪着忧愁，眉头皱成一簇，全然一副担心的神色。郑云龙千言万语哽在喉咙口，他不动声色地扯下阿云嘎搭在他臂弯的手，平平淡淡地回了句「放心。」  
史书敬的脸色晦暗不明，他目光在这二人之间不断逡巡，不多时便了然地露出一个猥琐的笑「一对儿阿？啧。怪不得，跟我在这儿演苦命鸳鸯的剧本呢！」秘书拿了干净的西装从后面给他套上，他拭掉嘴角的血迹，笃定地说「在场这么多媒体，你还对我暴力相向，我看你是怀念当素人的时候了。」  
阿云嘎尽最大努力压抑下内心对这个人的恶心和厌恶，尽量礼貌地否认道「史总。我们不是一…」  
他们的确不是情侣，甚至连亲密无间的兄弟都算不上。可不知怎么的，郑云龙就是不乐意看阿云嘎苦哈哈地和大家解释他们的关系。他打断他，双眸带着戾气看向史书敬，道「是又如何？不是又如何？光明正大的相爱总归好过偷鸡摸狗的强迫。」  
这句话像重磅炸弹似地投下去，不光阿云嘎，连围观的圈内知情人士都愣住了。郑云龙不欲继续纠缠，从地上捞起自己的西装，拍了拍灰尘，躬身钻入人群，走了。  
阿云嘎紧紧攥着拳头，坚硬的指甲嵌入掌心，却浑然不觉得疼痛，直到闹剧散场，他才如梦初醒般朝大门撒腿狂奔而去，林臻豪拉都拉不住。他跑得快极了，额角的发丝被晚风吹起来，在空中轻轻飞扬，勾勒出很蓬勃的模样。他一路跑到铁门外的行车道旁，焦急地左右张望，四处一片静谧，只是偶尔有猫叫从远处传来，除此之外，再无其他。他撇撇嘴，很幼稚地在原地轻轻跺了跺脚，嘴巴里嘟嘟囔囔的，不晓得在念叨什么。郑云龙躲在暗处瞧他，他怕那些人为难阿云嘎，所以一直等在门口，可又实在不愿让对方看见他在这里等。阿云嘎委委屈屈地呆立着，嘴不自觉撅得老高，像只找不到回家的路的小狗崽，他垂着头叹口气，忽然轻声叫了句「小龙」。郑云龙一怔，他很久没有听到这个名字了。那个人的嗓音沙沙哑哑的，喊出这两个字时仿佛蕴含着数也数不尽的疼爱与思念，他突然就忍不下去了，大跨步走到路灯下唤他「喂。」  
阿云嘎猛地抬眼，「你…你没走阿！」  
「废话。我走了你现在还看得见我？」  
郑云龙说话从不温柔，可阿云嘎一点也不介意，甚至比吃到好吃的蛋糕还要开心，心口甜滋滋的，他跑到那人身边，和对方并肩站在路灯投下的一小圈光里。  
「你今天是不是听见什么了？你打那个老混蛋，是在为我出气吗？」他小声问。  
「少自作多情行吗？」郑云龙站没个站相，不一会儿就佝偻着背半倚在路灯杆子上，「老子看他不顺眼，打就打了，要什么理由不理由的。」  
阿云嘎盯着他看，看了足足有几分钟没移开眼。他对郑云龙很甜地笑了一下，颊边挤出一个小小的梨涡。郑云龙又露出头大的表情，他充满警告意味地隔空点点阿云嘎鼻子，道「你够了阿！别他妈老来这一套。老子不喜欢男的，留着你勾引人的法术去祸害别人吧。」  
「我也不喜欢男的。」阿云嘎还在笑，眼睛弯弯的，像遇到什么几千年难遇的好事情似的，「我只不过是喜…」  
「停停停。」郑云龙受不了他，「你再发骚我现在就揍你你信不信？」  
「这不是发骚。阿姨教我的，自己的心意要勇敢说出来。」  
「我妈教你煮红烧肉、炖肘子、猪蹄汤你怎么学不会？尽学这些没用的。烦人玩意儿。」郑云龙摆摆手，满脸倦怠地打了个哈欠，「走了。再见。」  
阿云嘎没说话，等人走出去老远才扯着嗓子在他身后喊了一句——  
「郑云龙！这次我会追到你的！」

他的尾音划过黑白的夜，直直落在郑云龙金贵的右心房上。破天荒地，他这一次既没骂他，也没坏脾气地嫌他烦，只是无奈地摇了摇头，嘴角勾起一丝若有似无的笑。

08  
阿云嘎有很多优点，最显著的一个就是不打诳语。他说追郑云龙，就立刻采取行动，一分钟都不带耽搁的。不懂事的时候他只会用小恩小惠来试探收买人心，可现在他长大了，可以用更高级的方式来打动对方。阿云嘎的通告原本不多，但自从史书敬的脏事彻底被娱乐圈同僚曝光后，他的封杀令就算彻底解了，为了多赚点钱追男朋友，他一反常态地积极营业，林臻豪对他的吩咐也都一一照做，乐得经纪人每天笑哈哈。  
郑云龙是那种审美奇怪，喜好单一的直男，很难讨好，动不动还会生气不理人。阿云嘎冥思苦想了好几天，终于制定出一个完美无缺的方案来给自己加分——学做饭。  
郑母虽是事业女性，但做得一手好菜，且各个菜系全面开花，粤菜鲁菜本帮菜，无一不精。郑云龙喜欢吃大鱼大肉口味重的，阿云嘎想了想，决定学着做红烧肉，炖肘子，猪蹄汤给他吃，毕竟人家上次吵着架还不忘惦记这几样菜不是？

阿云嘎对厨艺没什么天分，他下载了好多个付费教做饭的在线app，很死板地跟着上面写的步骤一点一点准备材料。中国人做菜有一毛病，调味料都靠目测，阿云嘎这样的厨房白痴自然是不知道少许是多少的，他凭着惊人的毅力试了一遍又一遍，终于在练习厨艺的第三个月学会了这几道硬菜。他兴冲冲地用买来的金V小号在郑云龙最新的一条微博下留言，问他想不想吃这三样菜，然后静静地等待对方的回复。两个小时之后，郑云龙来了电话，劈头盖脸一顿骂，又是说他蠢又是嫌他笨的，末了才不情不愿地暗示自己周末有时间可以一起吃饭。阿云嘎一点都不怵他，他最知道郑云龙的毛病了，那个人对真心爱自己的人做不出狠心的事，最多只会嘴上欺负欺负罢了。他这辈子只喜欢过郑云龙一个人，全部的心思都花在人家身上，虽然是个大老爷们儿，但时常会有些常人难以理解的浪漫情怀，比如在所有社交平台上用不同的账号给对方留言。  
阿云嘎背着林臻豪，很阔气地买了十来个小号，每天的工作间隙就偷偷摸摸攥着手机吹郑云龙的彩虹屁，有的时候是夸他音乐剧作品不错，有的时候说他长得帅气，有的时候说想他，有的时候说爱他，总之什么内容都应有尽有，不一而足。郑云龙开始还疑惑，自己一个剧圈人士，哪里来的社会级铁粉，天天在他发的照片下面花痴，后来有一次不小心看见阿云嘎在换着账户给他发评论，才惊觉原来是这人捣的鬼。他又好气又好笑，骂也骂了打又不能打，对方还是老样子，真是一点儿办法也没有。  
话再说回来，阿云嘎周末准时拎着做好的便当去郑云龙家送外卖，郑家小少爷发着起床气给他开门，开了门就又爬回床上睡得昏天暗地。阿云嘎把吃的东西放进锅里一样一样加热，装盘，再端上桌，然后进房间凑到他耳边叫人。郑云龙烦得要命，刚想起床发作，就看见阿云嘎穿着毛绒拖鞋蹲在床边，一脸温柔地等他，那股没由来的气竟奇迹般地消失的无影无踪。他陡然发现自己对阿云嘎越来越不能硬下心肠，于是暗暗在心里骂了句脏话，暴躁地起身洗漱了。

阿云嘎是半路出家的水准，但好在肯刻苦练习，做出来的东西倒还像个样子。郑云龙对着满桌子的大荤，任命地拿起筷子试吃，他本来没抱多大希望，但细细品尝下来，却有些意料之外的惊喜。红烧肉没有勾芡，是他最喜欢的做法，咸甜适中，鲜香浓郁；肘子是放在砂锅里炖的，酥嫩软烂，筷子戳上去不必费力便已经骨肉分离；一道蹄花汤，除了葱花什么多余的佐料都没放，清甜的味道贯穿味蕾，留下温和的余韵。他每道菜都吃了不少，就着三个荤菜扒了一碗饭。阿云嘎一脸满足地坐在对面看他吃，脸上还带着点不易察觉的小骄傲。  
郑云龙饿得狠了，狼吞虎咽地吃了半晌，才发觉阿云嘎一直盯着他瞧。  
「干嘛？你吃啊，看着我干嘛？」他问。  
阿云嘎好整以暇地清清嗓子，撩起自己左手的袖管，将白嫩嫩一节手臂举到人家面前。郑云龙无解，又问他「你到底在搞什么花样？」  
内蒙人这会儿反而口齿伶俐了，他指指小臂内侧皮肤上好几个结痂的水泡，道「你看。这个是我做红烧肉的时候不小心被油溅的，这个是拿砂锅的时候忽然崴了脚烫的，这个是颠勺的时候溢出来的食材…」  
「别别别。你等会儿。」郑云龙快给他气笑了，「合着你当这是勋章阿？来跟我邀功呐？」  
阿云嘎点点头，脸上的表情颇为惋惜，「是的呀。网上说了，一般来讲这个情节都是我无意间露出手臂，你看见之后觉得十分心疼，然后感情就会进展一大步。但是我考虑了一下，你平时不太看我的，而且又很粗心，如果我不主动的话，可能等伤口全好了你也发现不了。所以就由我来说啦！效果应该是一样的吧。」  
郑云龙一口水噎在嗓子里，咳得撕心裂肺，「你觉得一样吗？阿云嘎，你是不是智障！」  
「阿？」内蒙人见他脸色危险，也有些吃不准了，「不一样的吗？我主动说了你就不会心疼了吗？怎么这样…我还是付钱买的这秘籍呢，早知道没用我就…」  
「操。」郑云龙看他一脸后悔莫及，掰着指头在那儿碎碎念，一时间又觉得似乎有点可爱，忍不住笑骂「傻逼。」  
阿云嘎一本正经地回他「现在你骂骂我我就不计较啦。等追到你之后你可就不能对我坏坏的了，不然我很容易跑路。」  
「嚯！长得不美想得倒挺美。还追到以后…谁规定你就一定能追到我了？」  
「会追到的呀。」阿云嘎对这点倒是充满自信，一点儿都不怀疑，「而且你说得不对，我明明是想得美长得也美。」  
郑云龙逗他逗得来了兴致，故意道「你自己说自己长得美算数吗？那我还说我全世界最帅呢。」  
话刚出口他就后悔了，果不其然对面的阿云嘎煞有介事地点点头，用不容置疑的语气说「就是全世界最帅没错。」  
郑云龙招架不住他满得快要溢出来的喜欢，沉默了一会儿，只憋出一句干巴巴的「操」。

09  
与ET的合约快要迎来结尾，林臻豪在和公司高层商谈要不要续约的问题，艺人部主管看了一下近几个月阿云嘎的行程和品牌评价，决定为他举办一场小型巡演，视卖座情况再决定下一步怎么走。演唱会将以live house的形式举行，所以场子都选得不大，主要为了创造一个很粉丝互动的机会，顺便巩固人气。阿云嘎许久未独自拥有一整个舞台，敲定了巡演日期后激动地好几天没睡着。郑云龙周五晚上去接他一起回父母家吃饭，看见他眼下的乌青，忍不住偷瞄了好几眼。阿云嘎感受到他的视线，很在意地翻下副驾驶前面的挡板镜照了又照，然后装作无所谓地问他「黑眼圈很明显吗？早知道图一点遮瑕了，这样好丑。」  
郑云龙腾出手来撸了一把阿云嘎的顺毛，随口安慰道「又不上台，没事儿。」  
「小郑，你不反驳我吗？说我不丑，在你眼里最美什么的。」  
「你最好给我快点闭嘴。不然我把你丢下车去。」  
阿云嘎缩了缩脖子，「算啦。反正我更狼狈的样子你也不是没见过。」  
他说话的语气很轻松，可郑云龙却听得心头莫名一紧，他想起阿云嘎更小的时候，时常整宿整宿地睡不着，睡着了就无休无止地做噩梦，每天醒来出的汗都能浸湿枕巾。他一定有许多光怪陆离的梦境，梦里大约有许多打不倒的怪物，郑云龙见他好不容易养起的一点肉又清减下去，黑眼圈深得留下一圈阴影，便不由怀疑起他究竟有没有好好睡觉。  
「你现在…还失眠吗？」  
阿云嘎一愣，随即笑着说「早就不…」  
「你不擅长骗人。我劝你别说谎。」郑云龙甩给他一个眼刀，无声地施压。  
「哦——」内蒙男孩说话喜欢用语气词，尾音总是拖得很长，听上去黏黏糊糊的，「我很早就去看过医生了，现在只要定期吃安眠药就没问题。」  
「不吃药就睡不着？」  
阿云嘎抿着嘴不肯回答，其实他睡眠质量出奇地差，很容易被夜里一点细微的声音吓醒，然后就再也难以入睡，一直睁眼到天明。即使是吃了药睡的，也难得有不做梦的时候。但这些他都不想说，他想要爱，不是同情。  
「得看情况嘛——如果是你抱着我睡的话我就…我…」他试探性地瞥了一眼正在开车的男人，对方目不斜视，一脸义气。  
「你就怎么样？说阿。」郑云龙往左边打了一下方向盘，手臂上的青筋明显地暴起，「我抱着你睡你更睡不着。咱们谁都别睡。」  
阿云嘎过了好半天才明白过来，一脸吃惊地指着郑云龙，道「天！你好色阿！」

至于这人真的色不色就又是后话了，巡演开唱之前阿云嘎给了郑云龙一张票，在对方问他怎么这么吝啬的时候，他理直气壮地说不能容忍自己喜欢的人带着别人来看演唱会，他会吃醋。郑云龙倒没说什么，只不过捏着他下巴掐了好久，一脸痞气地骂他小气鬼。  
阿云嘎存了一点小小的私心，除了公司安排好的专辑宣传曲目和影视剧合作曲之外，他问林臻豪要来了一首歌的时间自由发挥。  
他给郑云龙留的位子很好，5排1座，正对着舞台，不远不近，他唱歌时恍惚觉得听众只此一个，无意间便为这演唱会加注了许多浪漫色彩。音乐会的规模算中小型，主办方的诚意却很足，阿云嘎连唱十二首榜单新歌和四首大热单曲，林臻豪费了些心思在他身上，两个小时的演出时长，足足准备了六套造型。每次换好新衣服站上舞台时，他便朝着中间的观众席鞠一个躬，若是穿了长款的外套，就会另外再转一个小圈圈。郑云龙何尝不知道他这样那样的小心思，心中除了感慨，更多了几分陌生的怦然心动。  
全场的最后一个曲目安排的是与姜程合作的民国电影插曲，阿云嘎坐在高脚凳上认真地演绎完这首歌，然后站起来走到台中央，他回过头，抬手示意乐队老师稍等一下。  
「谢谢大家来听我的演唱会。我知道官方放出的节目单到这里就结束了，但在encore之前，我还有一首歌要唱。」他摘掉耳返，眼睛望向黑暗观众席中的某一个位置，「我要把这首歌送给我活到现在为止，最最最最喜欢的一个人。想说的话太多，都在歌里了。如果你听得到，那么我想告诉你，我会一直一直，等你的答案。」  
郑云龙坐在暗处，舞台上阿云嘎的每一个动作他都能尽收眼底，那个人的鬓角湿漉漉的，脖子上挂着许多汗，妆也有些花了，可一双荔枝似的圆眼睛却又那么清澈透亮，怀着最赤诚的爱和痴恋，像星星一样烧到他心上。  
乐队老师没有准备伴奏，阿云嘎摘掉皮手套，在钢琴前坐定。他深吸一口气，安静的按下第一个和弦。  
「接下来这首歌，献给my light of life。」  
……  
你问风为什么托着候鸟飞翔  
却又吹的让他慌张  
你问雨为什么滋养万物生长  
却也湿透他的衣裳  
你问他为什么亲吻他的伤疤  
却又不能带他回家  
你问我为什么还是不敢放下  
明知听不到回答  
……  
如果光已忘了要将前方照亮  
你会握着我的手吗  
如果路会通往不知名的地方  
你会跟我一起走吗

舞台两边所有的灯光都撤了，台上台下唯独留下一束聚光，一架琴，一个人，在低吟浅唱。郑云龙静下来听他一字一句地诉衷肠，只觉得整颗心都被似水的月光和柔情浸泡得又软又涨。  
那个人正在唱着：

如果光已忘了要将前方照亮  
你会握着我的手吗

他拿出手机，将亮度调到最低，点开阿云嘎的微信头像，想了想，又关掉微信转而打开微博，他登陆自己几十万粉丝的官方账号，敲下一个字，点击了发送。

「会。」

阿云嘎每唱一遍，他便跟着发一个字到自己的微博上，状态更新没多久就有几百个粉丝在下面回复，询问究竟是什么意思，郑云龙关闭了所有的评论区，跟着伴奏的最后一个音发出他一生的承诺——

「怎么舍得让你再等一个十年。从今往后，来我怀里睡吧。」

 

00  
青岛一年四季都很潮湿，一下雨，空气中就满是无法摆脱的水分子。遇到阿云嘎之前，郑云龙从来不知道这世上竟有人从没见过海。

十八岁那年的夏天，郑云龙用刚拿到手的驾照载着阿云嘎去看海。那是一个雨夜，星星都隐在云后面，瓢泼的雨滴噼里啪啦地砸在海面上，月光几乎羞于露出脸庞。浪潮拍岸的声音很大，郑云龙让阿云嘎脱掉鞋子，赤脚站近海里。草原来的孩子犹疑地照办，脚趾刚触到水面就被冰得忍不住后退。阿云嘎如同一个初见世界的孩童，对自然抱有百分之百的崇敬和向往，浪花吻他纤细的脚踝，他被水的力量冲倒，一屁股跌坐在湿哒哒的沙滩上。郑云龙笑他，抓起一把沙子抹在他脸上，又仗着身高优势压着他不让他反抗。两个半大的孩子玩疯了，玩到浑身湿透，满身泥泞。他们不敢回家，怕被家长责骂，于是钻到车里哆嗦着等天亮。阿云嘎平日里是很难入睡的，那夜竟蜷在郑云龙怀里睡得香甜。

日头初起，巨大的火球从海平面上升起，给世间万物施以颜色和温度。阿云嘎迎着朝阳睁开眼，一夜过去，郑云龙的下巴上长了些青黑色的胡子，他在金灿灿的阳光里晃了神，竟恍然觉得郑云龙也是镀着光的。谁知这一瞬心动，便是永久。

郑云龙高考之前去算过命。  
青岛郊外有一座灵山，名声很旺，据说是得道高人修行的所在。郑云龙不信命，但架不住好奇心重，便也携友前去试了一试。  
他求的是姻缘，得了一支不好不坏的中签。  
只见木签上书——

星辰光灿烂，河溪一路通，牛女才相见，泪后各西东。

须发皆白的智者替他解签，谓其情路坎坷，乍喜乍忧。  
他记得当时的自己这样回答：

「凭它沿路多少险阻，我若认定，无问西东。」

纵千万人吾往矣。

End.


End file.
